


The Model vs. The Pitcher

by LoVePJBrucasLover



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoVePJBrucasLover/pseuds/LoVePJBrucasLover
Summary: When the hottest new supermodel meets the hottest MLB pitcher, sparks will fly.AU(Alternate Universe)
Relationships: Logan Echolls & Veronica Mars
Comments: 21
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work has been being written for years. I’ve posted it on fan fiction.net and Wattpad. This will be my first post here on archiveofourown. With the way things are going right now, I have some extra time to start back working on this story. I will start with posting the first chapters here that are already on the other sites a little at a time before I get to the first new chapter.

When the beautiful, short blue eyed blond awoke from slumber that morning, she had no idea how much her life was about to change. Although she was getting used to big amazing changes in her life, since she had become the newest winner of the television show America's Next Supermodel. In nine short months she had gone from small town girl, recent 18 year old high school graduate of Neptune High to the newest supermodel sensation in the business. So with that came glamorous magazine covers, photo shoots in some of the most exotic locations in the world and walking runways of the most fabulous fashion designers in the business. So she was getting used to all the big changes that were coming into her life, but today's change would be a little different, because not only would it change her professional life again but it would also be a major life change for her personal life.

In a massive beach house mansion in the glamorous Malibu, California, a handsome rugged brown haired, brown eyed pitcher arose from sleep with a major hangover after a long night of partying. The first thing he noticed is that it was way too early to be up especially after a night of partying, but that could not be helped because he had an important meeting with his agent that he could not blow off. The second thing that he noticed is the naked woman laying in the bed next to him that he could not remember the name of to save his life. He didn't have time to even bothered trying to figure it out. So he got up out of bed and made his way to the shower, making a mental note to have his security get the young woman out of his house once he was gone. During all this he had no idea how important this meeting was that he was going to and how his life was going to change.


	2. Chapter 2

Veronica was let into her agent's office by the receptionist and greeted by her agent. "There she is, my #1 new client." Veronica laughed and said "I bet you say that to all your clients, Dick." Dick smirked and replied "Only the hot babes that make me money." Veronica laughed again and said "You are impossible. So what is this big opportunity that you needed me to come in and hear this morning?" Dick pulled out a chair for Veronica in front of his desk, sat on the corner of his desk and said "You just got another offer for a spokes model contract." Veronica smiled and said "Really, for what company?" "It's not a company. It's a sports organization." Dick said smirking at Veronica. Veronica looking confused said "What sports organization?" Dick laughed and said "A baseball team, more specifically The Los Angeles Rangers baseball team." "I don't know anything about baseball." Veronica said frowning at Dick. Dick smiled and said "You don't need to. All they want is for you to look beautiful and represent their organization with class, and there offering you a 5 million dollar contract to do it." "WOW!" Veronica said in awe. Dick smiling goofily said "Wow is right." Veronica asked "They know about my other spokes model deals with Victoria's Secret and Calvin Klein?" Dick nodded his head yes and said "That's part of why they want you, with the exposure that you have already gotten with your other gigs and coming off winning the model show. They want to take advantage of some of that exposure for their organization as well." "Well ok then, where do I sign?" Veronica said excitedly. Dick laughed and said "That's my girl." He pulled out the contract and handed it along with a pen to Veronica to sign. After signing the contract Veronica said "Ok done, so what's next?" Dick took the contract from Veronica to give to his receptionist to fax over to the team & then file, and said "Well your first assignment is tomorrow. You have a photo shoot with one of the stars of the team. They want to use the two of you together in some of the campaigns." Veronica looking interested said "Ok. Which member of the team will I be working with?" Dick hesitantly said "There ace pitcher, Logan Echolls." Veronica hearing the name, recalling something she heard the other day on television said "The playboy athlete."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to add that Veronica Mars and all characters from the show belong to Rob Thomas, unfortunately.

Logan walked into his agent's office looking less than thrilled to be there and 15 minutes late. "Well aren't you the picture of sunshine this morning. Let me guess another late night of partying and waking up with a woman you don't know the name of in your bed this morning." said Wallace. Logan smirking said "You know me to well Wallace." Looking frustrated Wallace said "Unfortunately I do. I swear if you weren't one of my biggest earning clients, I would have dropped you a long time ago." Logan still smirking said "Please stop Wallace. My head is going to swell from all the love your giving. So why have you called me hear this early in the morning?" Looking slightly more excited Wallace said "Well the team has a new promotional campaign that they want to feature you in." Logan not looking thrilled said "Why?" "Well maybe because you're their star player, face of the franchise and they would rather have you out in the public eye with a positive image instead of the negative image that appears daily in the tabloids right now." Wallace explained slowly like he was speaking to a small child. Logan looking defeated said "Ok fine. So when do I start this new campaign?" Wallace smiled and said" Actually you will start tomorrow. You will have your first photo shoot with the new spokes model the team has hired." Logan looking confused asked "I'm going to be working with a model for this campaign?" Wallace, knowing what Logan is thinking, laughed and said "Yes." Logan smiled and said "Who?" Wallace without missing a beat said "Veronica Mars." Logan grinning stupidly said "The newest winner of America's Next Supermodel."


	4. Chapter 4

Logan walked into the photo studio looking very hung over, with sunglasses on to hide his red eyes and 15 minutes late. Although he was cocky as ever. "Mr. Echolls, the photographer has been looking for you. We need to get you in hair and makeup and then wardrobe." said a very fluster looking photography assistant. "Yeah ok cool, but I need a large espresso pronto." said Logan very arrogantly. The photography assistant continuing to look very flustered said "Of course Mr. Echolls, right away. We just need to get you over to wardrobe right now." The photography assistant directs Logan over to the wardrobe room where he walks in and freezes in the doorway at the sight before him.

Standing before him is a blonde, petite, topless bare back vision of perfection. Logan has seen plenty of much more naked women in his lifetime, but never has he been more turned on than by the sight in front of him right now. The wardrobe person hands Veronica her blouse and she slips it on over her head covering the beautiful vision that Logan was just admiring, but even fully clothed Veronica is still the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. As Veronica turns around and before the photography assistant can introduce the two, Logan does the honor himself. "Hi, I'm Logan Echolls and it is a pleasure to meet you." Smiling Veronica says "I'm Veronica Mars." "Oh I know who you are." "Oh you do, do you. Do you watch a lot of model competition shows?" "No, but I do make sure to know about all of the extremely beautiful women in the entertainment industry." "I'm sure my boyfriend (Well sex buddy Veronica thinks) won't like you knowing about me." "Well I have never let a boyfriend stop me before." as Logan begins to move closer to Veronica, they are interrupted by the photography assistant letting them know that the photographer wants them on set now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & KUDOS so far. They are truly appreciated. Here goes another chapter. We’re one step closer to an all new chapter in this story. Yay! I hope everyone is staying safe and positive in our new normal right now.

"Ok, good, I like what I am seeing. Veronica just move a little to your left and Logan move a little to your right. Yes perfect." Said the photographer. "Oh this is wonderful. You guys are a natural." Veronica and Logan were almost done with their first photo shoot and Veronica could not wait for it to be over. During the photo shoot Logan had taken every opportunity he got to touch Veronica's body in some way. Veronica was tired of it, but not because she didn't like it but because she was liking it too much, but she would never tell Logan that. It would inflate his already over inflated ego. "Could you for the last time get your hand off my butt!" cried Veronica. Smirking Logan says "Oops. My bad." "Yeah I'm sure it was for the 100th time today." "Listen, sweetheart I can touch plenty of women's bodies whenever I want to. So don't flatter yourself." "We'll aren't they lucky. Why don't you give Bambi or Tawny or whoever a call and leave me alone." Breaking in the photographer says " Ok my wonderful subjects, I think I got enough for today, so you guys are done." " Oh thank God." said Veronica taking off to the changing room.

Logan walks into the changing room behind Veronica just as she is finishing buttoning up her blouse and jeans with her back to the door. "So I think maybe we got off to a bad start. What can I say, I tend to lose my mind around an extremely beautiful woman." Veronica smiling says "Well I guess in that case I can let you off this one time." Smiling Logan says "In that case maybe you will let me take you out to dinner tonight to further apologize." "While that is a lovely offer I will have to decline. I have plans with my boyfriend tonight. He actually should be here to pick me up in a few minutes." Smirking Logan says "Well maybe you can cancel those plans tonight and take me up on my offer. I can guarantee you will have a better time." "Wow you really don't let a boyfriend get in the way. Oh speak of the devil, here comes my boyfriend now." Logan turns around ready to make a sarcastic comment when he is shocked speechless. Veronica's boyfriend walks up and kisses her on the cheek "Hey babe. You ready to go?" Before Veronica can say anything or introduce her boyfriend to Logan, Logan says " Connor Larkin is your boyfriend?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed that surprise at the end.


	6. Chapter 6

"Unbelievable!" said Logan as he walked into his house. Going over to the bar in the den, Logan bangs his liquor bottles around as he pours himself a drink. "Hey, that bottle didn't do anything to you." Logan turns around to see Dick standing and laughing in the doorway of the den. "What are you doing here?" "Your maid, Marisol, let me in to wait for you. I just wanted to see how your first day with my lovely client went." "Your client?" "Yeah, Veronica Mars is one of my new clients." Logan looking miffed says "And you didn't introduce me to her?" "No, because I wanted to keep her as a client., remember a certain former Victoria's secret angel that is now Mrs. Tom Brady?" Smiling Logan says "Oh Gisele, that was a fun time, but she cheated on me first with the hotshot quarterback." "Yeah but it didn't keep her from firing me as her agent because I am best friend's with you. I'm not losing another client because of you." "Oh but you can introduce her to that lame Connor Larkin." "I didn't introduce her to Connor. She met him on the red carpet at some premiere." "Why didn't you warn her away from him?" "Oh I gave her the score on good ole Connor Larkin, but I also told her that being seen on his arm would help get her name out there even more." "Well that's just great." Smiling Dick says "Besides Veronica says it's just a physical relationship for her." "What!" "Yeah she says that she always had a crush on the famous sexy movie star Connor Larkin." Looking like he is in pain Logan says "Unbelievable! I need another drink."

"Wow" says Connor smiling as he lays in the bed in post coital bliss with Veronica. "Well I aim to please. You were pretty good yourself." "Just pretty good?" Sarcastically Veronica says "Oh you were amazing, the best I have ever had." Connor not getting the sarcasm says "Thanks, that's more like it." Before Veronica can respond her cell phone goes off. She reaches over to the nightstand to grab it. Reading the caller id Veronica answers saying "Hey Dick. What's up?" "Nothing much, I was just calling to let you know your next assignment is going to be for the baseball team." "Ok what will it be and for how long this time." "The team is going on a two week road trip and the organization wants you to go along." "Why?" "They want you and Logan to make some personal appearances and you will have a couple of photo shoots as well." Veronica not sounding very excited says "Ok, when do I leave?" "The flight leaves tomorrow at 10am. The team will send a car to pick you up at 9am." "Ok, I guess better get home and get to packing." "Yeah. I'll see you when you get back." Shutting her cell phone and turning to get out of the bed Veronica says "Ok you need to take me home. I have to pack for an assignment." "Ok babe, how long are you going to be gone?" "Two weeks." "Two weeks, that's going to suck." "I sure you will be fine while I am gone." "Yeah, but it will be hard." Smiling Veronica says "Ok, I promise I will make it up to you when I get back." "Ok, I'm going to hold you to that." After finishing getting dressed Veronica says "Ok you do that. Now lets go. I need to get home to pack quickly." "As you wish my darling." Connor then drove Veronica home that night not knowing that things were going to be very different when Veronica came back from her two weeks assignment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the comments & Kudos. They are definitely appreciated. We’re one more chapter closer to an all new chapter. I hope everyone is doing well during this time. #Stay Home #Stay Safe

Veronica walks onto the private 747 airplane belonging to her new employer The Los Angeles Ranger baseball team feeling like a fish out of water. She was the last one to arrive to the airport per the schedule, so therefore she was the last one to board the plane. The first thing she noticed is a bunch of good looking, rugged, muscle bound jocks that all seemed to have taken an interest in her from the moment that she walked onto the plane. Trying to find a seat, Veronica is approached by the very handsome shortstop on the team, Casey Gant. "Hi, I'm Casey." "Hi, I'm Veronica." "Did you need help finding a seat?" Before Veronica can answer Casey, a hand grabs Veronica by the elbow and escorts her to a seat. Looking up at the person holding her, Veronica sees that it is Logan and says, "What are you doing, Logan?" Not really responding to Veronica, smirking Logan says, "Thanks for the offer Casey, but I got this." Getting to his private seating lounge in the back of the plane, Logan sits Veronica in the recliner next to the window and sits himself in the recliner across from her. "Why did you bring me to sit with you?" "Why wouldn't I?" "Oh, I don't know, maybe because we are like oil and water, we just don't mix." "Oh I would say we mix just well." "Really?" "Yeah. I mean we are two extremely beautiful people and we are the new faces of the Los Angeles Rangers." "Well I'm glad you find me as beautiful as yourself." "I said extremely beautiful. Which is why I don't get the Connor Larkin hook up." "What do you mean you don't get it?" Smiling Logan says "Well like I said you're an extremely beautiful, spunky and witty woman. Connor is a B List Hollywood actor who has more abs than he does brain cells. It just doesn't add up. How did he manage to land you?" "You sound like you speak from personal knowledge. How exactly do you and ole' Connor know each other?" "Well actually I knew Connor thru my movie star father, who was just as much a B list actor as Connor but on a larger scale." "Yeah I remember now. Your father is Aaron Echols, action hero star." "Oh please don't tell me you're an Aaron fanatic." "No not me. My best friend from back home, Lily, was totally into him though. I was more of a Connor Larkin fan, obviously." Sarcastically Logan says "Oh joy." Just then the pilot comes over the intercom on the plane to let the passengers know it was time to buckle up because the flight was ready to take off. Veronica and Logan sat back and buckled themselves in to get ready for the long plane ride. Smirking at Veronica, Logan says "Hold on tight. This is going to be a bumpy ride." Veronica just smirked right back at Logan as if to say bring it on.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be a time jump to after the two weeks of the trip have already passed. So we can get to some Veronica/Logan romantic interaction quicker. Although I will reference the trip in this chapter and in future chapters.

Veronica was waiting in her agent's, Dick's, office, when he walked in from another meeting to greet her. "Hey my #1 supermodel client. How was your first assignment for The Rangers?" Sighing, Veronica said "Well I didn't kill my co-spokes model. So that's a good thing." Laughing, Dick said "You and Logan still not co-existing with each other?" "No, we actually manage to find some common ground during our two weeks excursion, but it doesn't mean that I trust him as far as I can throw him." "Why?" "Well, because Mr. Logan Echols is a pool shark?" "You played pool with him?" "Yeah, we ended up hanging out in this sports bar with some of the other players on the team and Logan was playing pool against some of the guys and losing a lot. So when he offered to play me and we made a friendly bet, I figured why not. Though all of a sudden Logan became quite good at pool and cleared the table. I never even got a shot." Smiling, Dick said "Yeah that sounds like Logan. So what did you lose in the bet?" "Oh, nothing much. I just have to have dinner with Logan, at his house, alone." "Huh no wonder Logan hustle you. He wanted to win that opportunity." "Ha ha, laugh it up. I just stopped by to check in and let you know I was back from the assignment. I need to head out. I got some errands to run before tonight." "The dinner with Logan is tonight?" "Yeah." "I'm not surprised. Logan does not waste time." Smirking Veronica said "Yeah ok. I'll talk to you later."

As Veronica is leaving out of Dick's office she feels her phone vibrate. She looks down to see she has a text message from Logan. "Hey Beautiful, I'll see you tonight at 7. Just punch in the gate code 0121 and drive on up to the house. L"


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the Kudos and comments. They are greatly appreciated. Here is the next chapter, which is the last before an all new written chapter.

Veronica, wearing a pair of denim blue slim fit jeans with a pair of tall black boots with heels over them, along with a black spaghetti strap mid drift tank top and denim blue jacket, with her hair hanging down in curls, arrived at Logan's door and knocked. Logan opened the door a few seconds later, wearing a pair of denim blue jeans with a navy blue polo and navy/white tennis shoes. "Well hello beautiful. You look completely lovely tonight. I think some one was looking forward to this night." Logan lets Veronica in and she responds, "I'm just paying off a bet." "Really? That's the story you're going with?" Smirking Veronica says "Hey, I never back out on a bet." Smiling Logan takes Veronica jacket, hanging it in the closet and escorts her to the kitchen. "Make yourself comfortable. I'm just finishing up dinner. Would you like something to drink?" "I'll take a beer if you got one." "I do." Logan grabs a beer out of the refrigerator and hands it to Veronica, then goes back to checking something on the stove. Veronica smiling says "Don't tell me you actually know how to cook." "What can I say, when you're a bachelor you learn to do for your self." "So am I the first model you had in your kitchen?" Smirking Logan says "Now I could take that a lot of different ways, but I'll be a gentleman and say that no you are the only lovely model that I had in my kitchen to try out my culinary skills." Laughing Veronica says "Ok, but you didn't say you haven't had another model in your kitchen at all." "Ok in the spirit of having a good night, I will say no comment and dinner is served."

Later that evening after Logan and Veronica have finished dinner they are sitting out on Logan's patio overlooking the waves having an interesting conversation. "Wait, I'm sorry you what?" Smiling Veronica says "I went skinny dipping in the ocean before a homecoming dance in high school." "No way I thought that was just a made up story that you told on your reality show." "Nope 100% true. It was a dare from my wild friend Lily. She was always getting me to do stuff like that." "She sounds like fun." "She is. She would love you." "Well it sounds like she has good taste." "Yeah you would see it like that." "Well I think we should a pay a tribute to your friend Lily." "How?" Smiling Logan says "By going skinny dipping."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it.

“Skinny dipping huh, on our first date. What kind of girl do you think I am?” smiled Veronica. Smirking Logan says “I think you’re a fun, adventurous, risk taking kind of girl.” Smiling Veronica replies “Oh I am all of those things, but you have to work to see that Veronica come out. She doesn’t come out for just anyone.” “So how would I go about working to see that Veronica come out.” smiled Logan. Smirking Veronica says “Oh well tonight is an excellent start.” Flirtatiously Logan replies “Oh really.” “Yeah but you’re going to have to put in a lot more time and effort before that Veronica comes out to play.” Smiling Logan says “So can I assume that there will be a next time.” “Depends, what did you have in mind.” “Well how about I take you out for a day of sailing to Catalina on my boat.” Smiling Veronica says “That’s a good start. Tell me more.” Grinning Logan says “We can dock at Catalina and have lunch on the island, maybe do a little exploring while we’re there.” “Ok that sounds good.” smiled Veronica. “So I can assume we’re on for a second date.” “Yeah you can.” “Ok so when is a good day for you?” “Well I have photo shoots for the rest of this week. So my next off day isn’t until Saturday this weekend.” “Well that will work because I actually don’t have any games this weekend either. So Saturday it is?” “Yeah sounds like a plan.” smiled Veronica.


	11. Chapter 11

Driving up and parking his sleek silver convertible BMW on the street in front of Veronica’s high rise condominium, Logan gets out of the car wearing a black short sleeve polo with light denim blue jeans and black & white Air Jordan’s. He walks up to the front lobby of the building to be buzzed in. He pushes the button to buzz Veronica’s condo and she answers, “Hello.” Smiling Logan says, “Hey beautiful, it’s Logan. You ready to head out on our wonderful 2nd date?” Laughing Veronica answers, “Yeah I’m just about done. Have a seat in the lobby and I’ll be down in a few minutes.” “Ok I’ll be waiting on pins and needles,” jokes Logan. Smiling Veronica says, “You do that.” After a few minutes of waiting, Logan looks up when the elevator dings and opens and out walks Veronica. Logan is definitely in a bit of a trance as he watches Veronica walk out of the elevator and over to him. She’s wearing a dark denim blue mini skirt, a red midriff tank top, red platform sandals with straps and a navy blue Prada messenger bag hanging off her shoulder with her hair in a high ponytail and blunt straight edge cut bangs. Smiling Veronica greets Logan, “Hey handsome, don’t you look very sailor like today.” Finally regaining his speech, Logan responds “Hey beautiful, you should only wear this.” He then leans in and greets Veronica with a kiss to her forehead. Taking Veronica’s hand, Logan leads her out to his car. Opening the passenger side door for Veronica, Logan says “Your chariot awaits madame.” Laughing Veronica says, “You’re a real gentleman.” Closing the door, Logan says “I try.” Logan walks around the front of the car to the driver side, opens the door and slides into the driver seat. He starts the car and says, “Buckle up. It’s going to be a bumpy ride.” and then puts the car into drive to pull off, as Veronica laughs.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay since the last chapter. Last year was definitely a crazy year. I thought I would post a quick short chapter on this first day of 2021. I hope everyone had a safe and good New Years.

After a short but very lively drive to the Marina where Logan’s boat is docked, he and Veronica pull into the lot and park in the secured parking section of the lot. Logan gets out of the car and jogs around to the passenger side to help Veronica out. “Here we are my beautiful. A lovely day of sailing awaits you.” Smiling Veronica says “Well thank you kind sir.” As Veronica gets out of the car, Logan takes her hand, closes the passenger door, hits the button on his key fob to lock the car and leads Veronica down to the slip where his boat is docked. As they get closer to Logan’s boat, Veronica’s eyes are opened wide with sheer awe at the massive size of the boat. “This is not a boat Logan. It’s a yacht. Jesus, how big is this thing?” Smirking Logan says “I could take that innuendo in so many different ways, but I’m going to be good and say it’s a Tri-Deck mega yacht. Grinning Veronica says “Well it’s impressive. Am I going to get a tour?” Smiling Logan answers “Yeah, you’re going to get my personal, private and intimate tour.” Smirking Veronica says, “Sounds good to me, bring it on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive critique and feedback is always welcome. I’ll try not to be so long with the next chapter. I hope everyone’s 2021 is filled with peace and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Positive feedback & critiques are always appreciated.


End file.
